RE-PUBLISH Beetween Diamond Dust and Sakura Petal
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: Salju yang turun perlahan menghamparkan permadani putih bersih di luar jendela. Angin dingin yang berhembus semilir meninggalkan jejak dingin menusuk tulang, penghangat yang terpasang di ujung ruangan tak mampu menghilangkan hawa dingin ini. Musim dingin tahun ini bisa di katakan musim dingin yang paling parah sedekade dan kurasa ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang paling panjang un


**Author Corner:**

**hy minna! genki? account ini menggantikan account Qiesa yang sebelumnya (scarlet-onyx-092) yang entah kenapa ga bisa di buka... jadi qiesa putusin buat bkin bkin bru n re-publish FF KuroPik yang ini... mulai sekarang qiesa akan pke account yang ini... salam kenal!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Togashi-sensei**

**Title:**

**Beetween Diamond Dust and Sakura Petal**

**Pairing:**

**Kuroro X fem Kurapika pastinya**

**Warning:**

**OOCness, gaje, T (untuk sementara)**

* * *

**1st drop**

Salju yang turun perlahan menghamparkan permadani putih bersih di luar jendela. Angin dingin yang berhembus semilir meninggalkan jejak dingin menusuk tulang, penghangat yang terpasang di ujung ruangan tak mampu menghilangkan hawa dingin ini. Musim dingin tahun ini bisa di katakan musim dingin yang paling parah sedekade dan kurasa ini akan menjadi musim dingin yang paling panjang untukku.

Hari ini merupakan hari ke-10 di awal Desember, biasanya di bulan-bulan seperti ini aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku yang jauh lebih hangat sambil memakan sup akabeko yang di buatkan oleh kekasihku tercinta – kurapika. Terkadang senda gurau dan canda tawa terdengar di sela-sela acara makan malam kami. Dia yang selalu cemberut ketika kuledek makanan buatannya yang tak pernah ada peningkatan, dia yang selalu memelukku ketika aku tiba di apartemen kami. Sekarang hal-hal itu membuatku rindu. Desember tahun ini akan kulewati dengan nuansa yang berbeda, aku masih bersama dengannya, namun keadaan kali ini tak sama.

Aku membelai surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang manis kini tengah terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah, mata biru indahnya tertutup dengan damai, alunan nafasnya yang terdengar pelan meyakinkanku ia kini benar-benar terbuai dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnya lebih kurus sekarang, di tambah dengan alat-alat yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya membuat hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya sekarang. Gadisku yang biasa riang, gadisku yang biasa galak, gadisku yang biasanya tak bisa diam kini telah berbeda. Ia kini terkulai lemas di atas ranjang putih bersama dengan alat-alat bodoh ini. Ruangan putih ini telah mengurung jiwanya yang bebas bagaikan awan di musim panas. Ku kecup pelan ujung kepalanya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang kupendam selama ini.

**10 Desember, 22:30**

_Kurapika belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Detak jantung dan nafasnya masih stabil. Wajahnya masih pucat._

Inilah kegiatanku sekarang. Memperhatikan setiap perkembangan yang di alami gadisku dan menuliskannya ke dalam jurnal kesehatan miliknya. Ini adalah hari kedua setelah terakhir kali kulihat kurapika tersenyum dan catatan tadi merupakan catatan ke-15 yang kubuat di hari ini, ini memang bukan pekerjaanku, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan setiap detil perkembangannya. Aku ingin selalu ada disisinya, selalu memegang erat tangannya, memberinya semangat dengan kehadiranku.

"sayang... apa kau tak bosan tertidur terus seperti ini? Apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang... malam ini sangat dingin tapi aku disini dan memegang tanganmu... apa tanganku hangat?" kukecup pelan tangannya, selang infus yang tertancap menembus tanganya yang putih.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"kurapika... apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

"masih sedikit keram di perutku... sakit..."

"makanya tadi kan sudah ku bilang, makanlah pelan-pelan... ini akibatnya tak mau nurut kata-kataku..."

"maaf deh... aku kan buru-buru... kelasku sebentar lagi mulai..."

"tapi sekarang kau juga jadi harus meninggalkan kelas kan? Sepertinya maagmu makin parah akhir-akhir ini... kau jadi semakin sering keram..."

"sepertinya begitu... padahal aku makan secara teratur... tapi sakitnya makin parah..."

"jangan-jangan kau bukan maag..."

"lalu apa?"

"hm... mungkin kau hamil..." ucapku asal.

"eh? Jangan bercanda! Itu ga mugkin..." kulihat semburat merah tipis terukir di wajah putihnya.

"kenapa tak mungkin?"

"aku sedang halangan hari ini... dan lagi... kita kan selalu memakai pengaman setiap melakukannya..." semburat merah itu makin terlihat jelas di sana.

"sayangnya... padahal akan menyenangkan kalau aku berhasil menghamilimu..." ujarku santai.

"kuroro..."

**.**

**.**

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

"sial... aku tertidur..." aku segera membuka mataku saat aku merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di tanganku.

"kurapika?" kulihat lekat-lekat wajah kurapika. Dia masih tertidur.

"apa kau mendengarku sayang? Kalau kau dengar aku, berikan responmu padaku..." kulihat lagi seluruh tubuhnya, menunggu respon yang akan di berikan olehnya. Tak lama, kurasakan sebuah gerakan pelan dari tangannya yang masih kugenggam.

"yokatta... akhirnya kau bisa mendengar suaraku" ku genggam tangan itu makin erat. Ku panggil dokter yang berjaga malam ini dengan alat khusus yang ada di dekat kepalanya.

**11 desember, 00:30**

_Akhirnya ada respon dari kurapika. Dia mulai mendengar suaraku dan menggerakan jarinya pelan. Matanya masih belum terbuka, tapi aku yakin besok atau lusa dia akan kembali tersenyum padaku._

**.**_  
_

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

"kuroro... bisa kita bicara? Ini soal keadaan kurapika..." lelaki berkaca mata kecil dan berambut jabrik mendekat ke arahku. Lelaki yang ku kenal dari awal kisah percintaanku dan kurapika di mulai, lelaki yang juga senpai sekaligus teman terbaik kurapika selama masa sekolahnya – leorio.

"ada apa? Apa maagnya semakin parah?"

"lebih baik kita bicara di ruanganku" tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya ekspresi serius seperti itu keluar darinya. Dia adalah pria yang terlalu santai menghadapi dunia.

"biarkan kurapika di rawat suster disini... dia juga masih tertidur" ujarnya lagi saat menangkap kecemasan d wajahku.

"baiklah" aku segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

**.**

**.**

"ada apa dengan kurapika? Apa keadaannya separah itu?" aku segera menanyainya saat kami masuk ke ruangannya. Tapi lelaki bermata kecil itu hanya diam dan duduk di singgasananya.

"hei... leorio... ada apa? Katakan padaku..." lelaki itu masih diam beribu bahasa. Aku pun semakin mendesaknya.

"Guillain Barre Syndrome"

"eh? Apa itu?"

"itu hasil dari tes kurapika tadi... penyakit yang tengah di deritanya" ujarnya kemudian. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba lututku terasa tak memiliki tulang, aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk menahan keseimbangan.

"penyakit? Tapi katamu kemarin dia hanya maag..." pikiranku belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"awalnya kupikir begitu... tapi saat kusadar ada yang aneh dengan gejala penyakitnya aku memberanikan diri melakukan tes lebih lanjut dan itulah hasilnya"

"jadi..." kata-kataku mengambang di udara, aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya.

"penyakit ini di sebabkan oleh virus langka yang menyerang jaringan syaraf dan kekebalan tubuh..."

"obat... pasti ada obat untuk penyakit ini kan? Ada jalan untuk dia sembuh kan? Dia masih terlalu muda..."

"maaf kuroro... penyakit ini termasuk langka, hanya terjadi sekitar 1-2 kasus dari 100 ribu kehidupan... aku tak yakin ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini..." lelaki itu memandang lirih ke hadapanku. Aku sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"lakukan yang terbaik untuknya... kumohon..."

"akan kulakukan yang terbaik... sementara ini kami akan memberinya obat impor yang terbaik..."

"yah... lakukan yang terbaik untuknya..." aku menutup mukaku dengan sebelah tanganku. Tiba-tiba semua kebahagian yang telah kami rangkai 2 tahun ini menguap begitu saja.

"baik... sebelumnya aku harus memberi tahu efek dari penyakit ini... mungkin sekarang kurapika terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan lumpuh, selain itu penyakit ini juga akan menganggu kerja organ dalam tubuhnya... mungkin saja saat tertidur paru-paru atau jantungnya akan 'lupa' cara bekerja dengan semestinya... karena itu mulai sekarang aku minta dia di rawat disini, biar kami bisa lebih memperhatikan perkembangannya... dia harus di jaga 24 jam" pernyataannya kali ini terdengar jauh lebih berat.

"lakukan yang terbaik" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

**.**

**.**

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**15 Desember, 09:00**

_Sudah 3 jam terlewat dari saat kurapika melakukan terapi syaraf motoriknya. Ini adalah minggu kedua kami di sini. Seperti yang pernah di katakan leorio, kurapika perlahan mulai lumpuh, kemarin dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggerakan kakinya dan tadi dia terlihat sangat kesulitan saat harus berjalan. Tapi kurapikaku yang periang tak akan kehilangan semangatnya begitu saja, dia masih tersenyum dan tertawa walau itu terkadang membuatnya harus tersedak dan terbatuk pelan._

"kuroro..." suara lembut itu menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku melihat ke arah suara itu datang. Kurapika sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang masih sayu di karenakan kantuk yang teramat berat.

"kau sudah bangun, putri tidur? Bagaimana di dunia mimpi sana? Apa kau bertemu dengan unicorn?"

"membosankan... aku tak bisa menemukan pangeranku di sana... dia terlalu sibuk bertarung dengan naga bodoh itu"

"kalau begitu kau lupakan saja pangeran bodohmu itu dan mulailah berkencan dengan pengawal setiamu ini, putri" ku daratkan lembut sebuah kecupan di pangkal kepalanya.

"kau memintaku untuk berselingkuh? Pengawal nakal" tawanya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan tawanya itu.

"kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, putri"

"aku bahagia... sangat bahagia, kuroro" di sentuhnya wajahku lembut. Tangannya sangat dingin, apakah syarafnya juga sudah melupakan cara untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat?

"senang mendengarnya putri" ku genggam erat tangan, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku. Dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"di luar turun salju lagi" ucapnya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"hu um... apa kau kedinginan? Biar ku naikkan suhu ruangan ya" aku hendak berdiri saat kurasa tangannya menahanku.

"jangan menjauh... aku mau kau tetap di sini... genggam tanganku lebih erat... aku merasa jauh lebih hangat bersamamu... padahal wajahmu sedingin es, tapi kalau bersamamu aku selalu merasa hangat"

"bagitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini" lebih kurapatkan selimut putih yang setia menutupi tubuhnya.

"nee... kuroro..."

"hm?"

"aku lelah... aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu" pintanya. Aku melihat semua alat-alat yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"aku bisa tertidur dalam keadaan duduk yang penting ada kau disini" desaknya lagi.

"aku tak akan pernah menang melawan gadis keras kepala sepertimu" aku bangkit dan membantunya untuk bangun perlahan, ku topang tubuhnya yang semakin lemah itu. Dia segera menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"dua minggu lagi tahun baru... aku ingin melihat kembang api di kuil..."

"kau belum bisa keluar dari sini sayang"

"aku tahu... apa dari sini bisa terlihat kembang apinya?" pandangannya jauh keluar jendela.

"kembang api di pusat kota sangat besar jadi kurasa akan terlihat dari sini"

"baguslah... aku tak sabar melihat kembang api bersamamu"

"yah... kita akan melihatnya bersama"

"um... nee... kuroro... gomen ne..." dia menunduk sambil memainkan jariku.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk mengurungmu disini bersama gadis menyedihkan sepertiku... aku telah menyusahkanmu selama ini... kau jadi harus terus bersamaku dan menjagaku... leorio juga jadi semakin sibuk karenaku... kalian berdua kehilangan kehidupan sosial kalian demi aku... gomen ne..." suaranya bergetar di ujung kata-katanya.

"kau siapa? Kau bukan pacarku... siapa kau?" aku menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"eh? Kuroro... ini aku, kurapika... pacarmu" dia menatapku, kulihat bulir airmata telah terbentuk di ujung mata indahnya.

"kau bukan kurapikaku... kau orang lain... kembalikan kurapikaku"

"kau ini bicara apa? Aku kurapika"

"kurapika yang ku cintai bukan gadis yang lemah... dia gadis yang berani menantang dunia untuk mencapai tujuannya... kurapika yang ku cintai akan selalu berpikir positif ke depan dan akan selalu tersenyum menghadapi semua rintangan... dia bukan gadis yang lemah sepertimu... kau bukan gadis yang kucintai selama ini... aku mencintai kurapika yang seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama dengan kurapika yang kucintai itu..."

"kuroro... maaf... aku bodoh..." gadis itu kembali tertunduk, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"kau memang gadis bodoh... godis paling bodoh yang kucintai" ku peluk tubuh mungilnya.

"maaf kuroro... aku terlalu terbawa suasana... aku frustasi melihatmu yang terus-terusan memaksakan diri menjagaku"

"aku melakukan ini karena aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sedikitpun... aku ingin terus bersamamu melewati semua ini... jadi jangan mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi..."

"hu um" gadis itu mengangguk pelan dalam dekapanku. Aku biarkan ia menangis disana, ku biarkan bulir airmata itu membawa semua kegundahan dan keputus asaanya pergi jauh tak bersisa, meniggalkan gadisku yang sangat kucintai. Tak lama ku rasakan nafasnya yang mulai teratur menandakan gadis ini telah di jemput sang penguasa mimpi menuju dunianya.

"boku ga iru... boku ga kimi o mammotte ageru eien ni..." (aku disini... aku akan selalu menjagamu selamanya) kukecup lembut keningnya lembut. Kuhapuskan bekas airmata yang setengah mengering dari pipinya.

**31 Desember, 23:45**

"kuroro... ayo cepat... kembang apinya akan segera di nyalakan..."

"baik... baik... ratuku... tunggu sebentar... aku akan segera membereskan semua ini dan segera kesana..."

"tinggalkan saja itu semua disana... kau bisa bereskan itu setelah kembang apinya nyala..." desaknya.

"bersabarlah sebentar... kembang api baru akan di nyalakan 15 menit lagi, sayang"

"ayo cepat..."

"baik... baik... aku datang" percuma berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala sepertinya, tak akan pernah menang. Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru, tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kami merayakan malam pergantian tahun ini di rumah sakit, suasanya jauh berbeda, di sini terasa lebih sepi, kurasa mungkin hanya di kamar ini yang ramai. Kurapika sangat bersemangat hari ini, sedari siang tadi dia terus-terusan membahas tentang kembang api. Walau keadaan tubuhnya tak lebih baik dari hari-hari biasanya, tapi semangatnya jauh lebih besar dari biasanya.

**31 Desember, 23:50**

_Tadi pagi kurapika semakin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggerakan tangannya. Dia sudah tak mampu memegang sumpit dan sendok, jari-jarinya semakin keras bergetar. Kemunduran tangan kanannya jauh lebih pesat dari tangan kirinya._

"berhenti menulis jurnal bodoh itu... kita nikmati malam ini..."

"huft... baik... baik..." aku menaruh jurnal itu ke atas meja di dekat tempat tidur dan aku merangkulnya lagi. Dia makin bertambah kurus sekarang, baju pasiennya semakin terlihat kebesaran.

"nee... kuroro... apa yang menjadi harapanmu di tahun depan?"

"hm... entah... aku belum memikirkannya"

"kau itu hidup tanpa tujuan seperti leorio"

"mungkin aku tertular olehnya... memang apa impianmu?"

"hm... mimpiku? Aku ingin sembuh di awal tahun depan, lalu kita melakukan hanabi bersama, merayakan valentine, white day dan ultah kita bersama, pergi ke vila di musim panas, berjemur di pantai sampai kulitku berwarna coklat, pergi ke festival, berkemah di gunung, di musim gugur aku ingin ke onsen alam, di musim dingin kita kencan saat salju pertama turun dan melihat diamond dust bersamamu..." mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah onyxku, disana masih tergambarkan dengan jelas semangat hidup yang begitu tinggi, jiwa yang tak ingin kalah dengan pahitnya kenyataan hidup. Aku diam, aku merasa sangat lemah di hadapan tatapan itu.

"kenapa kau diam?"

"tidak... tadi kau bilang diamond dust?"

"um... kau pasti tak tahu tentang itu... itu adalah legenda yang romantis"

"tumben kau suka dengan legenda yang romantis"

"selain romantis, diamond dust itu sangat indah aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu.."

"kau sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"hu um... satu kali, itu pun tak sengaja... dan kali ini aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu"

"sou ka... aku penasaran dengan legendanya"

"itu... ah! Lihat! Kembang apinya sudah mulai!" pekiknya saat mendengar letusan dari jauh sana. Aku mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Suara letusan lain terdengar berlomba-lomba jauh di langit sana di sertai dengan jutaan warna yang menghiasi langit kelam sang malam, menyihirnya terlihat seperti padang bunga yang indah dan berkilauan. Bias kilau kembang api itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar yang sengaja di buat gelap ini, warna-warninya terpancar juga dengan jelas dari tatapan indah gadis di sebelahku. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya sebahagia ini, aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk bisa melihat senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Dia menatap ke arahku, manik saphirrenya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak tertara, ingin rasanya ke tenggelamkan manik saphirre itu ke dalam onyx milikku. Tangan lembutnya mempererat genggaman kami.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, membunuh jarak yang tersisa di antara kami. Di tutupnya kelopak mata kucingnya, menyembunyikan manik saphirrenya, di tautkannya jemari lentiknya di sela-sela jariku. Aku semakin mendekat sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu, menghapuskan segal jarak, menghilangkan segala kerinduan dan perasaan gundah selama ini. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan yang tak bisa kami sampaikan satu sama lain, tak ada nafsu ataupun tuntutan yang berlebih. Ku eratkan rangkulan tanganku di sekitar bahunya, lalu di peluknya belakang leherku dengan tangannya yang bebas. Seakan tak ingin terpisah dan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini, kami terbuai dengan luapan rasa cinta dan rindu, setiap sentuhan dan kecupan dibiarkan menari liar di setiap ucapan cinta yang terpancar dari hati kami. Langit malam dan kembang api menjadi saksi bisu semua luapan perasaan ini.

**Contenyuu~~**

* * *

**Author corner: fic ni di buat waktu asik nonton dorama... gomen bwt OOCness yg btbaran di mana2... smoga kalian ska ^^**

**lastly, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
